the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Fear File 30
Jack: *Opens a portal to where I should meet Joker, steps through to greet him* Hello, Joker. JOKER: Oh, hi, uh… Jack, was it? Jack: Yes, Jack Carmine. Have you met our Queen yet? JOKER: ... Yes Jack: I am asking, as, well, when I became an Anarchist, I did not meet her, well, when she was not trying to murder me, at least *Goes to talk to Joker privately* *Gives Joker a revolver* Show me. JOKER: *Fires at no particular target, hoping to hit something* Jack: You... SUCK *Takes gun back* JOKER: What was I supposed to even aim for? Jack: *Takes out my journal, throws it up in the air, fires at it six times and hits five of the six times* JOKER: *Throws cards at the bullets, they are sliced clean in half before impacting the journal* Jack: *The journal is still ruined* Thank god, that thing did me more harm than good. *Picks up ruined bits* JOKER: I know... Jack: Hello, Isaac You know? How so? Isaac: Hello, Jack. And whoever you are. *Looks at Joker* JOKER: You've mentioned it before Oh, hello Jack: This, Isaac, is the newest Anarchist. JOKER: *Waves* Isaac: Hm. *Waves back* JOKER: *Is looking at a newspaper* *Headline reads: "CEO OF BLACK SUN INDUSTRIES MISSING AFTER LAB ACCIDENT"* Jack: *Looks at that* Crowe? Isaac: *Walks over and glances at the headline* Hm? JOKER: Yup... Seems he’s "missing" Jack: Crowe is missing. JOKER: *Smirks* Isaac: I'll assume you don't like him? Jack: I was okay with him. JOKER: You COULD say that I don’t *Chuckles a bit* Jack: Do not touch My Queen, I like could anyone. JOKER: *Throws the newspaper up in the air, lights a card on fire, and throws the card at the newspaper, it tears through, and sets the paper on fire* Isaac: Jack, you realize that we have a problem, correct? Jack: No, what problem is it? Isaac: Your brother. He somehow knows that I have... Information in that book, and his "Patron" wants it. Jack: GODDAMMIT I TOLD YOU! JOKER: Who might that be? Isaac: He doesn't have it. And I'm not giving it to him. However, I'd like you to do something about him, so I can at least keep my word. Nicole has joined the chat. Jack: I told you, Isaac, for god's sake not to take information regarding my queen! You know things about her she has forgotten Isaac: Hey, he's not getting it. I'm asking you to deal with your brother. Jack: You know her exact age. Her personality as a human, everything *Glaring in pure anger* Isaac: *Laughs* I'm not doing anything with it, am I, Jack? Jack: You could kill her, and me. Nicole: Hello? Jack: You could forget to lock it up one night and kill every Anarchist JOKER: *Looks at Nicole* Oh hello Nicole: *Nods* Isaac: I have no reason for that, Jack. Either of those. JOKER: What’s up~? *Is reading a burning newspaper, the paper isn’t burning away* Nicole: *Looks up* Atmosphere that is 78.09% Nitrogen, 20.95% Oxygen, 0.93% Argon, 0.039% Carbon Dioxide, and small amounts of other gases Jack: Nicole? Nicole: Yes? Jack: You’re learning science? Nicole: Yes. I find it fascinating. JOKER: Oh... She was referring to the fire Man, those chemicals must have fried my brain cells… That or the electricity Oh well... Jack: Hahahaha! Nicole, you’re the best, you know that right? Nicole: *Stares silently* Jack: You’re better at me at science, and I finished university Nicole: I don't know you... Jack: Jack. Jack Carmine? I'm a friend of yours. Nicole: Oh... Jack: Hell, I considered you a sister, I still do...*Voice trails off and grows sad*... Never mind, it's hopeless Nicole: I'm so sorry Jack: It's not your fault. Isaac: Jack, do you wish for this to be addressed? *Holds up the book* Nicole: *Sits down silently* Jack: Yes. Hey, Nicole. Can you get Adam here? Isaac: To who. Jack: Wait, what Isaac? Nicole: Adam? Jack: He looks like me. Isaac: Who do you want to go to about this book? Jack: Just… Let me see the book. Isaac: *Holds it away* Why? Jack: Because, if we are to address this problem, I can do it myself Nicole: I don't know where Adam is... Isaac: I'm not letting this book out of my sights, Jack. Jack: You will not have it out of your sight, however. Isaac: Then where will it be? Jack: In my hands, in front of you. Adam has joined the chat. Isaac: *Sighs, walks over* Adam: *Walks out on to the field* I heard my name Smoke: has joined the chat. Jack: *Pulls out a gun, with a silencer, fires it at Adam, hitting him in the chest* Adam: ACK Jack: And you heard your death. Isaac: *Steps back, still holding the book* Jack: *Picks up Adam's body, opens a portal and throws it in there* JOKER: *Indifferent to the murder that I just witnessed* Isaac: Where was that a portal to, Jack? Adam has left the chat. Jack: It was to the Isles Isaac: *Sighs* Alright, fine. Jack: Ten bucks says he is dead when I go there next. Or, eaten, or whatever. Isaac: Sure. He's dead now, great. Jack: Either way, Adam is gone, and no longer a thorn in my side. Isaac: *Holds up the book again* What are you going to do with this? Jack: *Takes book, flipping through, looking for Blank Queen's section* Here we go. *Rips it out, pockets it* Isaac: *Pages reappear, but blank this time* Jack: *Takes out my lighter, and burns the pages* And, done Isaac: *Takes the book back, flips through it* Jack: Haha I JUST SHOT MY BROTHER And I feel nothing. No pity, regret, or guilt. JOKER: *Pats Jack on the back* Welcome to the madhouse~ Jack: I have been here longer then you have, I assure you. JOKER: You keep thinking that~ Isaac: Oh, Jack, does your... Friend, know about you and your "queen"? JOKER: I know. They’re dating~ Isaac: Nope. Past that. Jack: Married, happily. I am not a king, in my mind, I am still a servant *Smirks* Your expression, simply priceless. Isaac: *Walks off a bit* Jack, why not find out if you owe me ten bucks or not? Nicole: *Picking at grass absentmindedly* Jack: *Goes to the isles, comes back almost instantly* TEN BUCKS, RIGHT NOW. And someone purge that image from my mind. Isaac: Ahahaha. Jack: *Holds out hand to Isaac, expecting ten bucks* Isaac: What happened? Jack: Uh... He is currently fingerless. Nicole: *Holds hand out* Jack I can help you with that... Jack? Bliss has joined the chat. Jack: What? Nicole: Give me your hand I can help you Isaac: *Digs into a pocket, pulls out a $20 bill* Got change, Jack? This is the lowest I have. Jack: Nope *Gives Nicole my hand, takes the 20 dollars* Isaac: *Takes it back* Then you wait, or I buy you a 6-pack of beer and a pizza. Nicole: *Slowly wipes the memory of Adam from his mind* *Backs away slowly* There... Jack: Wait... Wh... Nicole: *Sits down silently* Jack: Wait... What? Nicole: *Sitting silently* Bliss: *Peers out from a corner* ... Isaac: *Stares at Bliss* You again? Bliss: *Shrinks back*... *Peers back out* Jack: Hello, Bliss Isaac: *Steps into a shadow, reappears behind Bliss* What do you want? Bliss: *Jumps up* Oh, I uh I was just curious… Alyce has joined the chat. Isaac: *Sighs, walks over to Jack* So. Decide, Jack. Jack: Fine, fine. Beer and pizza it is. Isaac: Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes. *Steps into a shadow, disappears* Jack: *Sees Alyce* Oh, hello, how are you? Scarecrow has joined the chat. Alyce: It seems I've lost my touch. Spotted. Jack: Hehe Scarecrow: *Wandering around aimlessly* Isaac: *Reappears in the same shadow I disappeared into, holding a pizza box and 6-pack of beer* Here, Jack. Jack: I tend to just go all out, oh, thanks! *Takes the beer and a slice of pizza* Isaac: *Nods, takes a slice and looks at Alyce* Who's this? Alyce: I'm Alyce. Who's you? Jack: I am Jack Carmine. Servant of Blank Queen and I am happy to meet you. Isaac: Call me Isaac. JOKER: I'm JOKER Alyce: Alright. -Nods- JOKER: *Hands Alyce a playing card* Here’s my card~ Nicole: I'm Nicole... Or so I'm told. Alyce: -Smirks and pockets the card- Nice. Scarecrow: Y... Yes... That’s who I've heard you are Alyce: -Glances at Scarecrow- And you are? Scarecrow: Oh... You’re that girl I met yesterday Y... You stopped me from having fun with that butterfly JOKER: *Floating on back, resting head on hands* Alyce: Maybe. Maybe not. That doesn't answer my question little one. Jack: How do you... Do that... Joker? Scarecrow: I... I’m scarecrow JOKER: I think it has something to do with the flying potion I was working with during the accident Jack: *Walks into the estate* Alyce: -Watches from a dark corner- Just making sure you’re okay, been quiet for hours. Jack: *Walks out of the estate* So, how is everyone here? *Looks around at everyone* NEO has joined the chat. Alyce: -Smirks- Scarecrow: I... I’m okay NEO: Hmm *Looks around* Jack: Alright, where do you get those cards? I prefer my gun, still JOKER: From a magic store Jack: Ah. Makes sense NEO: Interesting Jack: Yet, again, I prefer *Pulls out my six shot revolver* This baby NEO: Guns, they are useful but lack class Jack: Keep saying that JOKER: *Throws a playing card, splitting Jack's gun barrel in half* Jack: *Looks shocked* That was... From Blank Queen... Herself... You bastard NEO: I prefer knifes, blades, fists, a person’s own strength, and whatever I have on my injection wise Jack: *Picks up the other half of the gun barrel* NEO: Can I have the part you don’t want? Jack: I will keep both, NEO: Damn Alyce: -Strides over to jack and holds her hand out- I can fix that. Jack: Thank you, Alyce *Gives gun remains to her* Alyce: -Takes both parts and retreats to her corner with Johnny- Jack: *Take off sunglasses, showing pure black eyes* Unneeded eye wear. NEO: Hey, look who it is Jack: You would think having black eyes would affect your eyesight somehow. But nope. Alyce: -Sparks are seen coming from her corner- Kiba has joined the chat. Jack: Hello, Kiba JOKER: *Is reading newspaper, headline reads: CEO OF BLACK SUN GOES MISSING IN A LAB ACCIDENT" Jack: How are you? Kiba: I’m good... Jack: Very good, *Goes to shake Kiba's hand* NEO: Hey, clowny, hand me that news paper Kiba: *Glares slightly, keeps hands in pockets* Jack: Alright...*Pulls hand away* NEO: Card boy *Waves hand in front of Jokers face* Boyo, you on there Smoke: -Walks behind the two- It is obvious... That he is not here... JOKER: Oh, what? Alyce: Done. Catch~ *She hurls the perfectly renewed gun at Jacks head* Jack: I must go back to the Isles, some things I need to do there. Joker, please, don't have too much fun, okay? I don't want to have to clean up blood and gore and the like, Kiba: *Sighs, leans against wall* Jack: *Catches gun as my portal opens, I leave* NEO: Hand me that newspaper JOKER: Okay... I won’t~ *Hands Neo the paper* NEO: *Turns to the front cover* Well, I'll be damned Kiba: *Glances at Joker* JOKER: *Waves to Kiba* Well hello there~ Kiba: *Raises eyebrow* JOKER: Oh, you don’t "know" me Kiba: I know your scent JOKER: Oh? Kiba: Anarchist... You smell like the wench, Blank JOKER: Ahahaha... Thought you recognized me Not that it matters, you'd hate me either way NEO: Hey, did anyone else see that Crowe went missing? JOKER: I saw~ *Laughs* Kiba: Hm? Isaac: I saw. Jack: *Comes back, a portal opens and I come back* God... That is tiring, portals... *Sighs and closes portal* NEO: I wonder what happened to the poor guy Kiba: *Sighs, sits down* Jack: Maybe he got eaten by a Fear? Kiba: So many proxies here...*Glances around* JOKER: *Doing small card tricks with playing cards, not paying attention to them at all* Jack: Indeed, Kiba, indeed... It feels... Odd... Being near another Fear's Servants... And so many... Alyce: Here... -Raises hand- Kiba: I feel pretty secure Jack: Well, you know if they hurt you, something bad will happen NEO: Ah, who am I kidding, that guy was annoying, all I really needed from him was his research and labs Jack: Me, on the other hand, I most likely have a bulls-eye taped to my chest. NEO: *Tosses the paper at Joker* All yours kid Kiba: Obviously, but they wouldn’t try it. *Leans back* JOKER: *Burns the paper* I finished that a while ago Jack: Why not? Kiba: No orders to. And it’s unprovoked Jack: Well, I suppose I should let you know. Adam is dead. Or, if not dead, scared shitless in Blank's throne room. JOKER: I was there, I saw Kiba: *Shrug* Jack: Yeah... NEO: How is Queeny? JOKER: Very well from what I hear Kiba: Hopefully terminally ill JOKER: Not in the least Alyce has left the chat. Jack: She is very good, in fact. *Glares at Kiba* Kiba: Hopes crushed *Sigh* JOKER: Sucks to be you, huh Kibbs? Jack: Weakened, but good otherwise... Being shot by a .50-cal tends to weaken people Kiba: Not really. It’s good to be me JOKER: Yeah, I can see you and Slendy have been "busy" *Laughs* Kiba: *Rolls eyes* NEO: ... Well, I have things I need to do. So, I'll be off JOKER: Okay, see ya~ Jack: Bye. Isaac: Bye, Neo. JOKER: And make sure to let me know how the blood thing works out Kiba: *Waves* NEO: Shalom *Walks off* NEO has left the chat. JOKER: *Floats over to Nicole* Still a robot I seeHl115 (talk) 21:27, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Kiba: Your powers of observation are outstanding JOKER: Well I haven’t seen her in a while, how was I supposed to know if she still was a Towerborn or not? Jack: Oh god... Ow... Owoowowowow... Owow... Ow... *I double over in pain, fall onto my knees shaking* Kiba: *Watches with caution* Jack: I... I... I FEEL LIKE I AM ON FIRE GODDAMMIT!!! AHH! Kiba: *Stands up* Jack: *Falls onto my side, twisting and shaking in pain, unable to scream* JOKER: *Looks at Jack* Kiba: *Takes wristband off me, kneels and puts it on Jack's wrist* Isaac: Uh... Jack: *Dry heaving, veins seem to be turning black* JOKER: So he becoming a Fear too? Jack: *Calms down* Oh... My... God... Th... Thank you... Kiba: *Eyes narrow, the wristband stopping the pain and change for Jack* JOKER: Speaking of which, how'd that work out for you Kibbs? Kiba: *Gets to feet silently* Jack: I... GOD DAMN YOU ADAM... Why... Isaac: What did Adam do? Jack: I... Think I am becoming a half-Fear, at least... JOKER: Oh. Well still. *Checks watch* Kiba: J-just keep th… That on… J-Jack *Cringes* Jack: He... Told me something that forced me to inject some of Blank's blood into my own blood stream. JOKER: Well look at that, Kiba is now struggling without that bracelet Isaac: What did he tell you? Kiba: *Breaths deeply* Jack: I... You know what, Kiba... You need it more than me. *Takes it off, gives it to Kiba* JOKER: And after all that guy did to help you? *Laughs* You let him die, then you give away that wristband Well I must be away, farewell~ Kiba: *Doubles over when anger increases* Jack: Take it, you need it more than me. JOKER: *Teleports away using a giant joker card* Kiba: *Grabs it, quickly puts it back on, sighs deeply in relief* Jack: I... Will... Okay... It is passing now... God damn you Adam... JOKER has left the chat. Jack: I just need to go to the... Isles to rest...*Sighs* No... I do not think I have the energy... To open a portal Isaac: Jack, remember. Jack: What? Isaac: Remember how you can get there. Jack: Give me a second...*Trying to open portal, one finally flickers into existence, I leave and it closes behind me* Isaac: Ha. *Walks over to Kiba* Kiba? Kiba: What...*Sighs* Isaac: Why does Blank have such a problem with you? Kiba: It’s complicated Isaac: Hm. Category:Blog posts